No Matter What
by One Hell of an Author 8402
Summary: Lots of Leorai(Leo/Karai) fluff with cliffhanger. First part of my series, Eternal. Possibly my best work yet! PLEASE REVIEW!


No Matter What Leorai

This takes place before 'Broken Foot'. This is completely Leorai. Splinter loves the turtles like son-in-laws, just to be clear. So without further ado…

Karai had lived in the lair for a while now, and had noticed Leo's gaze seeking her's in every room he entered. She wasn't sure if she liked this. Actually she was, she did. She always sought him out wherever she was, too. She couldn't deny it, she had fallen for the fearless leader. She felt like he had fallen for her, too, but whether he knew it or not, she was uncertain. She wanted to find out, but this was the one subject she was shy and just plain nervous about. This had never happened to her before, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. It definitely wasn't her strong-suit, unless she could just punch and kick and stab all of her emotions away. But luckily, there was a way to let off some steam from her emotional frustrations.

 _Karai's P.O.V._

"They're not gonna to show up, Lamenardo. Ya just lead us on another failed mission, accept it." Raphael said. Not this again.

"It's not necessarily failed yet, Raphael. We still have a few hours." I say, rolling my eyes, then returning my gaze to a pawn shop across the street. Purple Dragons were supposed to show up to demand weekly protection money.

"Of course you stick up for 'im, Karai." Raph said as shadows cross the alley next to the shop.

"What's that supposed to mean, Raph?" Leo's deep voice demanded, not making eye contact with either one of us, instead watching the constantly moving shadows.

"Well. it's like she's yer girlfriend." Raph baits.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. We have some Dragons to beat." Leo says, then sails off the roof, landing silently on the ground below.

"Purple Dragons, surrender or get ready to wake up in the morning." I hear April shout. I'm not sure who goes after who, but Hun came right at me. I've been in so many battles before, so I don't freak out like many would, but I keep my calm even when the strongest challenges me. He throws punches and kicks, and most hit, knocking the energy out of me. But when I throw anything it either connects with his forearms blocking it, or goes through thin air. Leo had already downed the previous leader and the others were well on their way to finishing off theirs. In my distraction I had been backed against the brick wall at the end of the alley. All I see is a fist coming at me, and then the world dropped out from under me.

 _Leo's P.O.V._

Just after I finish making Fong take a nice long nap, I see Karai being cornered by Hun. I run over mere seconds after the knockout punch and stand between them. Something snaps inside me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I love her, but this was more. I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her. Of course I would have done this any way, but this time, I dunno, something just... clicked.

"Enough! If you want her you'll have to go through me." I yell, poised to attack. Just the fact that I know that he hurt her makes me want to kill him. Normally Hun would have proven to be more difficult, but this time it was over before I knew it. Soooo no April, he won't be waking up in the morning, but maybe the day after tomorrow. After I finish Hun, I pick Karai up bridal-style. At this time the rest of the gang and finished making sure everyone was ok, except for us.

"Leo! Karai!" Mikey called and Raph smacked him across the back of the head and pointed to me.

"Accounted for. Sort of. Hun got her." I say.

"Well, where is the brute, did he get away again? We'll all have to team up to take _him_ down." Raph searched my expression for any clues. I flicked my head to where he behind me and slightly to my left.

"Let's just say that he won't be waking up for a few days." I said.

"You take 'im down by yourself, bro?" Raph asked.

"I guess. I really don't know what happened."

"Let's get you guys back home and patched up." Raph said. My red clad brother offered to carry Karai but I simply shook my head and jumped down the manhole. Once we got there I laid Karai down in Donnie's lab. Mikey got Sensei, Raph and Casey got medical supplies, and Donnie and April got things set up, leaving me doing nothing when I should be doing something to help her. I stared at her unconscious form. She looked extremely peaceful. Sensei, Mikey, Casey, and Raph run in at the same time. Raph handed the supplies to Donnie, as Sensei asked what happened.

"Leo knows. He was all 'take that' and 'lights out'." Mikey shouted.

"Honestly I don't remember much of my fight. Is there something wrong with me, Sensei?" I asked. Sensei just chuckled and beckoned for me to follow him. We sat down in the dojo opposite each other.

"I believe I know what the matter is with you, my son. What exactly happened tonight. Tell me all that you can remember."

"Well, we found the Purple Dragons demanding protection money, so we acted. well Hun went after Karai, and before tonight none of us could beat him. Well, things changed. When the guy I took out finally gave, I looked over to see Karai getting backed into the wall. I knew I had to act and fast. But I was too late, he had already knocked her out. That's when something inside of me snapped. I had an overwhelming urge to protect her. When I saw what he did to her I was ready to kill him. I had done him in and didn't remember any of it. My only thoughts were on helping Karai." I explained.

"I see." was all Sensei said.

"Am… Am I in love… with Karai?" I asked. I thought I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from the wisest person I know.

"Hmmm, I seemed as though first she won your trust, then won your loyalty, and then won your heart and love. And from what I can tell, my son, is that it's the true kind."

"What should I do, Master Splinter?"

"Tell her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"My son, true love can overcome any obstacle."

"Hai, Sensei." I said then sprinted out of the room. Karai was still out and i wanted to be there as soon as she woke, to be the first person err, turtle she saw. Not knowing when she would wake up I stayed. For hours. But it gave me time to think about what I was going to say to her and how would say it.

 _Karai's P.O.V._

I woke up to someone shifting in a chair beside me. Leo. He was there, and we were back at the lair. I sat up a bit too quickly and the world started spinning. Leo quickly held onto my shoulder and hand to steady me. He was blushing. Wait, so was I. Ohhh, jeez. So it's gonna be like this, huh? Leo helped me to get up and walk. After a few minutes I regain some physical ability without getting a headache or Leo didn't have to know that.

"I see you are feeling better, my daughter." my father said.

"Yes, Sensei." I said. Leo turned to me, then looked out at the rest of the gang.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm stealing her for a while." He said. He leads me out of the lair and up a ladder a few feet away. Once we get up to the roof tops, he climbs up a water tower and waits for me. I can't make that jump.

"Leo, I can't make that jump. I'll get dizzy and fall."

"Ok." he sails down, scoops me up bridal-style, and jumps back onto the tower, then sets me down. Ugh, he's so confident and I'm over here blushing as red as his brother's mask. Just as I think that, I see his self confidence crack, and doubt and worry along with a tad bit of embarrassment take over. Good to know that I'm not the only one.

"So what's this all about, Leonardo?"

"Karai, well, uh… I uh-"

"Spill it, Leo."

"IthinkIloveyou. Ihaveforawhilenow. WheneverIsawyoudownIknewthatIlovedyouandIhadtoprotectyou."

"Ok, good, only this time, try breathing." Leo drew in a deep breath and then let it out.

"I love you, Karai. I have for a while now. When I saw you go down today, I knew I loved you and would protect you at all costs, and that I had to tell you soon. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and I want you to kn-" I kissed him deeply. Not a hungry kiss, but a kiss full of passion, desire, and most of all, mutual love and protection. Leo deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in my mouth and beginning an in-mouth dance between us.

We walked back to the lair hand in hand, waiting to get ridiculed by Raphael.

"I knew it!" exclaimed a hidden Raph. The sudden outburst startled me and I tripped, only to have Leo catch me and whisper something in my ear.

"Careful there, Princess."

"Always the romantic, Fearless." I whispered back.

 _ **FIVE YEARS LATER**_

Leo and I stood ten feet away from The Shredder, who was giving us a death glare. The others had fled the city, only after we promised we wouldn't do this. Leo was staring at The Shredder, and I was facing Leo, but had my head turned to see The Shredder. Leo had his huge three digit left hand covering most of the middle of my back. He held one of his Katana's out a ways in his right hand. I had my right hand laying against the plastron on his chest and my left hand holding onto the same Katana with him. He turned his mesmerizing ocean blue gaze to me, and I looked at him.

"Watashi wa, don'na, Karai o anata o aishite imasen. Ima made sore o wasurenaide kudasai,

Princess." he said. He was not going to like me for this.

"Watashi wa, anata no kodomo o hakobimashita, Fearless." I said as The Shredder charged us, claws fully extended.

"NOOOOO!" Leo yelled.

 **A/N What Leo said- I love you, Karai, no matter what. Don't ever forget it, Princess.**

 **What Karai said- I'm carrying your child, Fearless.**

 **Yes, I just did that! What kind of author would I be if I didn't do any suspense? So review if you want me to do a sequel or not.**

 **The review options are right below this. All you have to do is type 'yes' and I will make a sequel. I don't care if you're a guest or not!**


End file.
